Dorothy the Dinosaur/Gallery
Gallery File:DorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Dorothy in her debut File:AnthonyandDorothy.jpg|Anthony and Dorothy File:GregandDorothy.jpg|Greg and Dorothy File:MurrayandDorothy.jpg|Murray and Dorothy WiggleTime132.jpg|Dorothy in Wiggle Time" File:WiggleTime275.jpg|Dorothy in her closeup File:WiggleTime291.jpg|Luke and Dorothy File:DorothyTheDinosaurT-Shirt.jpg|A "Dorothy the Dinosaur" T-Shirt. File:DorothytheDinosaurDoll.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur doll File:DorothytheDinosaurTag.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur doll tag File:DorothytheDinosaur'sBirthdayPartyPoster.png|A poster about Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. File:DorothyinYummyYummy.jpg|Dorothy in "Yummy Yummy" File:DorothyTheDinosaur-PictureandStoryBook.jpg|A picture and story book about Dorothy the Dinosaur. File:DorothytheDinosaur'sCircusAdventure!.jpg|A "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Circus Adventure!" poster File:DorothyinBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Red Car" File:DorothyandWags.jpg|Dorothy and Wags File:DorothyandHenry.jpg|Dorothy and Henry File:DorothyinBigRedCarEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Red Car" credits File:DorothyatSchool.jpg|Dorothy at school File:DorothytheDinosaurPuzzle.jpg|A Dorothy the Dinosaur puzzle DorothyinWakeUpJeff!.png|Dorothy in "Wake Up Jeff!" DorothyandSofiaSilvestrini.jpg|Dorothy and Sofia Silvestrini DorothyandSamMacFadden.jpg|Dorothy and Sam McFadden DorothyandClareField.jpg|Dorothy and Clare Field DorothyinWakeUpJeff!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy in "Wake Up Jeff!" epilogue DorothyandDominicField.jpg|Dorothy and Dominic Field DorothyinWiggledance!.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggledance!" DorothyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Dorothy and Officer Beaples DorothyandtheAudience.jpg|Dorothy and the audience DorothyinWiggledance!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggledance!" epilogue Dorothyin1996.jpg|Dorothy at the Seymour Centre DorothytheDinosaurin1997PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in 1997 promo picture. DorothyinWiggly,WigglyChristmas.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas" DorothyandGeorgiaMunro-Cook.jpg|Dorothy and Murray's daughter, Georgia DorothyatManlyBeach.jpg|Dorothy at Manly Beach DorothytheDinosaurPlushToy.jpg|Dorothy plush toy CartoonDorothy.jpg|Dorothy in cartoon form Dorothy1997Cartoon.jpg|Cartoon of Dorothy DorothyinWigglesStickerBook.jpg|Dorothy in Wiggles Sticker Book TheWigglesMovie104.png|Dorothy and Mrs. Bingle TheWigglesMovie134.png|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Movie" TheWigglesMovie359.jpg|Dorothy running TheWigglesMovie509.png|Dorothy and Wally TheWigglesMovie1271.png|Dorothy at Captain Feathersword's dockyard TheWigglesMovie1131.png|Dorothy as baby TheWigglesMovie1398.jpg|Dorothy on Wally's tricycle TheWigglesMovie1564.jpg|Dorothy in the Magic Club Competition TheWigglesMovie1627.jpg|Dorothy in the Wigglehouse TheWigglesMovie1660.jpg|Dorothy in circus tent DorothyinYummyYummy1998.jpg|Dorothy in "Yummy Yummy" 1998 DorothyandherTeddyBear.jpg|Dorothy and her teddy bear DorothyinWiggleTime(re-recording).jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Time! (1998 video)" DorothyandPaulField.jpg|Dorothy and Paul Field DorothyinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Big Show" DorothyandSamPerrett.jpg|Dorothy and Sam Perrett DorothyatMiracleBabies.jpg|Dorothy at Miracle Babies DorothyinTheWigglesTVSeries.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles" TV Series DorothyinFunnyGreg.jpg|Dorothy in "Funny Greg" DorothyinJeff'sKeyboardChase.jpg|Dorothy in "Jeff's Keyboard Chase" DorothyinMusclemanMurray.jpg|Dorothy in "Muscleman Murray" DorothyinDorothy'sBucketandSpadeChase.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy's Bucket and Spade Chase" DorothyinSpookedWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "Spooked Wiggles" DorothyinThePinkTowelChase.jpg|Dorothy in "The Pink Towel Chase" DorothyinAnthony'sFriend.jpg|Dorothy in "Anthony's Friend" DorothyinFoodman.jpg|Dorothy in "Foodman" DorothyinTheTennisBallChase.jpg|Dorothy in "The Tennis Ball Chase" DorothyinMurray'sShirt.jpg|Dorothy in "Murray's Shirt" DorothyinBuildingBlocks.jpg|Dorothy in "Building Blocks" DorothyinJeffTheMechanic.jpg|Dorothy in "Jeff The Mechanic" DorothyinButterflyNetChase.jpg|Dorothy in "Butterfly Net Chase" DorothyinZardoZap.jpg|Dorothy in "Zardo Zap" DorothyinTheParty.jpg|Dorothy in "The Party" DorothyinTootToot!.jpg|Dorothy in "Toot Toot!" GardningWithDorothy.png|Dorothy in "A Day With the Wiggles" PC game DorothyinTVSeries2.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggles World" TV Series DorothyinTVSeries2EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggles World" TV Series end credits DorothyinWiggleFood.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Food" DorothyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Dorothy in "Numbers & Counting" CGIDorothyTransition.jpg|A CGI Dorothy the Dinosaur transition DorothyinDancing.jpg|Dorothy in "Dancing" BabyDorothyinEgg.jpg|Baby Dorothy in a caveman skit on The Wiggles (TV Series 2). DorothyandFloraDoor.jpg|Dorothy and Flora Door DorothyinDressingUp.jpg|Dorothy in "Dressing Up" DorothyinYourBody.jpg|Dorothy in "Your Body" DorothyinAtPlay.jpg|Dorothy in "At Play" DorothyinSafety.jpg|Dorothy in "Safety" DorothyinStorytelling.jpg|Dorothy in "Storytelling" DorothyinFriends.jpg|Dorothy in "Friends" BabyDorothyinFriends.jpg|Dorothy as baby in the episode "Friends" with full body. DorothyinMulticultural.jpg|Dorothy in "Multicultural" DorothyinMusicandMusicalInstruments.jpg|Dorothy in "Music and Musical Instruments" DorothyinHygiene.jpg|Dorothy in "Hygiene" DorothyinAnimals.jpg|Dorothy in "Animals" DorothyinTheWigglyBigShowAlternateShot.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" alternate shot from the trailer Dorothyin1999.jpg|Dorothy in her first video PuppetDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Dorothy in puppet form. DorothyandherRose.jpg|Dorothy and her rose DorothyinHistory4.jpg|Dorothy in "History" DorothyinManners.jpg|Dorothy in "Manners" DorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" DorothyinWigglyBackstage.jpg|Dorothy in Wiggly backstage DorothyinTheWigglyBigShowDeletedScene.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" deleted scene DorothyinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggly Big Show" epilogue DorothyandSantaClaus.jpg|Dorothy and Santa Claus DorothyinFamily.jpg|Dorothy in "Family" DorothyinMovement.jpg|Dorothy in "Movement" DorothyinNutrition.jpg|Dorothy in "Nutrition" DorothyinDirections.jpg|Dorothy in "Directions" DorothyinTravel.jpg|Dorothy in "Travel" DorothyinPlay.jpg|Dorothy in "Play" DorothyinTheBody.jpg|Dorothy in "The Body" DorothyinCommunication.jpg|Dorothy in "Communication" DorothyinWork.jpg|Dorothy in "Work" DorothyinImagination.jpg|Dorothy in "Imagination" DorothyinCowsandDucks.jpg|Dorothy in "Cows and Ducks" DorothyandPluckaDuck.jpg|Dorothy and Plucka Duck DorothyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|Dorothy in "It's a Wiggly Wiggly World!". DorothyonTheSydney'sMonorail.jpg|Dorothy on the Sydney's Monorail TheSydney'sMonorail.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur Monorail Dorothyin2001.jpg|Dorothy in 2001 picture DorothyinHoopDeeDooIt'saWigglyParty.jpg|Dorothy in "Hoop-Dee-Doo, It's a Wiggly Party" DorothyandCorrineO'Rafferty.jpg|Dorothy and Corrine O'Rafferty File:DorothyandJonathonDutton.jpg|Dorothy and Jonathon Dutton DorothyinYuleBeWiggling.jpg|Dorothy in "Yule Be Wiggling" DorothyandRebeccaKnox.jpg|Dorothy and Rebecca Knox DorothyinWigglySafari.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly Safari" DorothyonBigBrother.jpg|Dorothy on "Big Brother" DorothyontheS.SFeatherswordBoat.jpg|Dorothy on the S.S. Feathersword boat DorothyinWiggleBay.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Bay" DorothyinTVSeries3.png|Dorothy in "Lights, Camera, Action, Wiggles!" TV Series DorothyatWilloughbyPreschool.png|Dorothy at Willoughby Preschool DorothyatHydePark,Sydney.png|Dorothy at Hyde Park, Sydney DorothyatSydneyAcademy.png|Dorothy at Sydney Academy DorothyatSydneyHarbour.jpg|Dorothy at Sydney Harbour DorothyattheSydneyOperaHouse.jpg|Dorothy at the Sydney Opera House DorothyatLollipop'sPlayland.jpg|Dorothy at Lollipop's Playland DorothyinNewYorkCity.jpg|Dorothy in New York City File:DorothyatMacquarieUniversity.jpg|Dorothy at Macquarie University DorothyatSpaceDancingPremiere.jpg|Dorothy at "Space Dancing!" premiere DorothyinSpaceDancing.jpg|CGI animated version of Dorothy in "Space Dancing!” File:8665B1B7-C5EC-4830-B3F9-8BD8569C59F8.png File:6B59405A-59DA-4F4D-B31A-EF780F363FB6.jpeg File:B1D93FA2-6C6A-4D76-899B-81AD20799D58.jpeg DorothyinGoToSleepJeff.jpg|Dorothy in "Go To Sleep Jeff!" DorothyinWhooHoo!WigglyGremlins!.jpg|Dorothy in "Whoo Hoo! Wiggly Gremlins!" DorothyinTheTaiwaneseWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "The Taiwanese Wiggles" EverybodyWiggle!104.png|Dorothy In Everybody Wiggle! DorothytheDinosaurToyFigure.jpg|Dorothy toy figure File:Dorothyin2003.jpg|Dorothy in 2003 File:DorothyatGardenCity.jpg|Dorothy at Garden City DorothyinTopoftheTots.jpg|Dorothy in "Top of the Tots" DorothyandCaterinaMete.jpg|Dorothy and Caterina File:Dorothyin2004.jpg|Dorothy in 2004 File:DorothyinTheDorothytheDinosaurShow.jpg|Dorothy in "The Dorothy the Dinosaur Show" DorothyinColdSpaghettiWestern.jpg|Dorothy in "Cold Spaghetti Western" File:DorothyinSanta'sRockin'!.png|Dorothy in "Santa's Rockin'!" File:DorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy in "Santa's Rockin'!" epilogue File:Dorothy'sSpots.jpg|Dorothy without her spots File:DorothyinLiveHotPotatoes!.jpg|Dorothy in "Live Hot Potatoes" File:DorothyatGreensboroughPlaza.jpg|Dorothy at Greensborough Plaza File:DorothyinTVSeries4.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series DorothyinSailingAroundtheWorld.jpg|Dorothy in "Sailing Around the World" File:Dorothyin2005.jpg|Dorothy in 2005 DorothyinLittleRockConcert.jpg|Dorothy in "Little Rock" concert DorothyandZoeVelvez.jpg|Dorothy and Zoe Velvez DorothyandLynMoran.jpg|Dorothy and Lyn Moran DorothyatWigglesWorld.jpg|Dorothy at Wiggles World File:DorothyinSanta'sRockin'!Concert.jpg|Dorothy in "Santa's Rockin'!" concert File:DorothyinHereComestheBigRedCar.jpg|Dorothy in "Here Comes the Big Red Car" DorothyinWiggledancing!USA.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggledancing! Live in the USA" DorothyinIt'sTimetoWakeUpJeff!.jpg|Dorothy in "It's Time to Wake Up Jeff!" DorothyinSplishSplash!BigRedBoat.jpg|Dorothy in "Splish Splash! Big Red Boat" DorothyinTVSeries5.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Show" TV Series 2 DorothyinMariachiAnimation.jpg|Dorothy in Mariachi Animation LittleDorothytheDinosaur.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in "The Little Wiggles". File:DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sDanceParty.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party" BrettandDorothy.jpg|Brett and Dorothy DorothyandSimonMcLachlan.jpg|Dorothy and Simon McLachlan DorothyinCelebrating15YearsofWigglyFun.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles' 15th Birthday" documentary Dorothyin2006PromoPicture.jpg|Dorothy in promo picture of "Celebrating 15 Years of Wiggly Fun" DorothyinTheLatinAmericanWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "The Latin American Wiggles" DorothyattheChildsplayChildcareCentre.jpg|Dorothy at the Childsplay Childcare Centre File:DorothyattheGoldenGroveHomestead.jpg|Dorothy at the Golden Grove Homestead DorothyinLights,Camera,Action!.jpg|Dorothy in "Lights, Camera, Action!" DorothyinRacingtotheRainbow.jpg|Dorothy in "Racing to the Rainbow" DorothyinGettingStrong!Original.jpg|Dorothy in "Getting Strong!" original DorothyinTheWiggles'Dance!Tour.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles' Dance! Tour" File:DorothyinLunaParkConcert.jpg|Dorothy in Luna Park concert File:DorothyatARIAAwards.jpg|Dorothy at ARIA Awards File:DorothyinWiggledancing!.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggledancing!" File:DorothyandLuciaField.jpg|Dorothy and Anthony's daughter, Lucia File:DorothyinWiggledancing!Epilogue.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggledancing!" epilogue File:DorothyatNicky'sKidsTownChatswood.jpg|Dorothy at Nicky's Kids Town Chatswood File:DorothyatBearParkPreschool.jpg|Dorothy at Bear Park Preschool File:DorothyinWiggleandLearn.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle and Learn" TV Series JohnandDorothy.jpg|Dorothy and John Field DorothyinGettingStrong!.jpg|Dorothy in "Getting Strong!" DorothyinHealthandPhysicalDevelopment.jpg|Dorothy in "Health and Physical Development" DorothyinLanguageandLiteracy.jpg|Dorothy in "Language and Literacy" DorothyandCarolyn.jpg|Dorothy and her voice-over Carolyn Ferrie DorothyandCarolynHugging.jpg|Dorothy and Carolyn hugging Dorothyin2007.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur in 2007 File:DorothytheDinosaurLogo.jpg|A Dorothy the Dinosaur logo File:DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sParty.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" File:DorothyandherRosyHouse.jpg|Dorothy and her rosy house File:DorothyDrinkingRosyTea.jpg|Dorothy drinking rosy tea File:DorothyandFairyClare.jpg|Dorothy and Fairy Clare File:DorothyinherHouse.jpg|Dorothy in her house File:DorothyinherBedroom.jpg|Dorothy in her bedroom File:DorothyandFairyLarissa.jpg|Dorothy and Fairy Larissa File:DorothyinherGarden.jpg|Dorothy in her garden File:DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sPartyEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Party" epilogue File:Dorothy'sTeaParty11.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy's Tea Party" electronic storybook File:DorothytheDinosaurVan.jpg|Dorothy the Dinosaur van File:DorothyatCraftforKids.jpg|Dorothy at Craft for Kids File:DorothyatHamiltonRoadEarlyEducationCentre.jpg|Dorothy at Hamilton Road Early Education Centre DorothyinHotPotatoStudios.jpg|Dorothy in Hot Potato Studios DorothyinPopGoTheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "Pop Go the Wiggles!" DorothyatABC's75thBirthdayParty.jpg|Dorothy at ABC's 75th birthday party DorothyonMYERChristmasParade.jpg|Dorothy on MYER Christmas Parade DorothyinPopGoTheWigglesShow.jpg|Dorothy in "Pop Go the Wiggles! Show" Dorothyin2008.jpg|Dorothy in 2008 DorothyinDarlingHarbourConcert.jpg|Dorothy at Darling Harbour CartoonDorothyandherRoses.png|Cartoon Dorothy and her roses DorothyatFoxStudios.jpg|Dorothy at Fox Studios DorothyinDorothy'sMemoryBook.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy's Memory Book" DorothyinYouMakeMeFeelLikeDancing.jpg|Dorothy in "You Make Me Feel Like Dancing" DorothyandEmilyMcGlinn.jpg|Dorothy and Emily McGlinn File:DorothyinManchesterApolloConcert.jpg|Dorothy in Manchester Apollo concert DorothyatWigglyPlayCenter.jpg|Dorothy at Wiggly Play Center DorothyinSingaSongofWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "Sing a Song of Wiggles" DorothyandherBabyBrother.jpg|Dorothy and her baby brother DorothyatLunaPark.jpg|Dorothy at Luna Park DorothyinSydneyAquarium.jpg|Dorothy in Sydney Aquarium DorothyandherVolkswagenVan.jpg|Dorothy and her Volkswagen van File:DorothyinTheWigglesGoBananas!.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Go Bananas!" CartoonDorothyinWiggleTime!Website.jpg|Dorothy in in "Wiggle Time" website DorothyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" DorothyinTheWiggles'BigBigShow!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles' Big Big Show!" end credits Dorothyin2009.jpg|Dorothy in 2009 DorothyinCTPPIXParade.jpg|Dorothy in CTTPPIX Parade DorothyatSixFlags.jpg|Dorothy at Six Flags DorothyatRainbowAcademyDayCare.jpg|Dorothy at Rainbow Academy Day Care DorothyatSecaucusTrainStation.jpg|Dorothy at Secaucus Train Station DorothyatHabitatForHumanity.jpg|Dorothy at Habitat for Humanity DorothyatTurtleBackZoo.jpg|Dorothy at Turtle Back Zoo DorothyatNewJerseyChildren'sMuseum.jpg|Dorothy at New Jersey Children's Museum DorothyattheFairLawnLibrary.jpg|Dorothy at the Fair Lawn Library DorothyatAbbieandLorelai'sPartyPlace.jpg|Dorothy at Abbie and Lorelai's party place DorothyatLittleLordsandLittleLadies.jpg|Dorothy at Little Lords and Little Ladies DorothyTheDinosaurAnimated.jpg|Cartoon version of Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur Meets Santa Claus". DorothyattheNorthPole.jpg|Dorothy at the North Pole DorothyatSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Dorothy at Santa's workshop DorothyinWorkshopHallway.jpg|Dorothy in workshop hallway DorothyonForkliftTruck.jpg|Dorothy on forklift truck DorothyinSanta'sWorkshop.jpg|Dorothy in Santa's workshop DorothyontheS.SFeathersword.jpg|Dorothy on the S.S Feathersword DorothyinBigBigShowintheRound.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Big Show in the Round" DorothyandRingo.jpg|Dorothy and Ringo the Ringmaster DorothyinHotPotatoes!TheBestoftheWiggles.jpg|Dorothy in "Hot Potatoes! The Best of the Wiggles" Dorothyin2010.jpg|Dorothy in 2010 DorothyinWigglyCircus.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly Circus" concert DorothyinLet'sEat!.jpg|Dorothy in "Let's Eat!" DorothyinLet'sEat!-BehindtheScenes.jpg|Dorothy in "Let's Eat!: Behind the Scenes" DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur(TVSeries3).jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy's Traveling Show" TV Series 3 DorothyonTelephone.jpg|Dorothy on telephone DorothyandElfAntonio.jpg|Dorothy and Elf Antonio DorothyintheAudience.jpg|Dorothy in the audience DorothyandSimon.jpg|Dorothy and Simon File:DorothytheDinosaur'sRockin'Christmas2.png|Dorothy in "Dorothy's Rockin' Christmas" DorothyandLaurenHannaford.jpg|Dorothy and Lauren Hannaford DorothyinGreatestHitsintheRound.jpg|Dorothy in "Greatest Hits in the Round" DorothyinDorothy'sTravelingShowOpeningSequence.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" opening sequence DorothyinDorothytheDinosaur'sTravelingShow.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" DorothyinDorothy'sTravellingShowEndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Traveling Show" end credits DorothyinRosyAirplane.jpg|Dorothy in Rosy Airplane DorothyandtheStarlightExpressCrew.jpg|Dorothy and the Starlight Express crew DorothyinUkuleleBaby!.jpg|Dorothy in "Ukulele Baby!" DorothyinUkuleleBaby!EndCredits.jpg|Dorothy in "Ukulele Baby!" end credits Dr.Knickerbocker-WigglySongtime!Prologue.jpg|Dorothy on "Wiggly Songtime!" DorothyinWiggleIntoHealth.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Into Health" DorothyinTheWiggles'BigBirthday!.jpg|Dorothy in "The Wiggles' Big Birthday!" DorothyinUkuleleBaby!LiveinConcert.jpg|Dorothy in "Ukulele Baby!" concert DorothyinItaly.jpg|Dorothy in Italy File:DorothyonRedNoseDay.jpg|Dorothy on Red Nose Day DorothyinIt'sAlwaysChristmasWithYou!.jpg|Dorothy in "It's Always Christmas with You!" DorothytheDinosaurExhibit.jpg|Dorothy exhibit at Powerhouse Museum OriginalDorothyDollandScript.jpg|Original Dorothy Doll and Script at Powerhouse Museum DorothyDollatPowerhouseMuseum.jpg|Dorothy Doll at Powerhouse Museum DorothyinBigBirthdayShow.jpg|Dorothy in "Big Birthday Show" Dorothyin2012.jpg|Dorothy in 2012 DorothyinSurferJeffOpeningSequence.jpg|Dorothy in "Surfer Jeff" opening sequence DorothyinSurferJeff.jpg|Dorothy in "Surfer Jeff" DorothyandGinotheGenie.jpg|Dorothy and Gino the Genie DorothyatDreamworld.jpg|Dorothy at Dreamworld DorothyandMichaelaBaranov.jpg|Dorothy and Michaela Baranov DorothyinGettingStrongLiveInConcert.jpg|Dorothy in "Getting Strong" concert DorothyandEmmaWatkins.jpg|Dorothy and Emma Watkins DorothyinCelebration!.jpg|Dorothy in "Celebration!" File:DorothyinTheMelbourneSymphonyOrchestra.jpg|Dorothy in the Melbourne Symphony Orchestra File:DorothyatSkyPointAustralia.jpg|Dorothy at Sky Point Australia File:9DABB459-74CC-4916-85D0-E372149C65DD.jpeg|Dorothy in "Dorothy the Dinosaur's Beach Party" File:DorothyonNationalKidsafeDay.jpg|Dorothy on National Kidsafe Day Dorothy,PaulFieldandChristineErskine.jpg|Dorothy, Paul Field and Christine Eskine DorothyonTVSN.jpg|Dorothy on TVSN DorothyandJessicaMauboy.jpg|Dorothy and Jessica Mauboy DorothyinChristmasCelebrationTour!.jpg|Dorothy in "Christmas Celebration Tour!" DorothyinTheTwelveDaysofChristmas(Dreamworld).jpg|Dorothy in "The Twelve Days of Chrirstmas" Dreamworld video DorothyinTakingOff!.jpg|Dorothy in "Taking Off!" LachyandDorothy.jpg|Lachy and Dorothy DorothyandGregPage.jpg|Dorothy and Greg Page DorothyatTowerofLondon.jpg|Dorothy at Tower of London DorothyinWigglyShowtime.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggly Showtime" DorothyandEmma.jpg|Dorothy and Emma DorothyinHydeParkConcert.jpg|Dorothy in Hyde Park Concert DorothyatMonkeyManiaBankstownSportsClub.jpg|Dorothy at Monkey Mania Bankstown Sports Club DorothyinTVSeries7.jpg|Dorothy in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series DorothyinMissPollyHadADollyEpilogue.jpg|Dorothy in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series epilogue DorothyinFurryTalesOpeningSequence.jpg|Dorothy in "Furry Tales" opening sequence DorothyinFurryTales.jpg|Dorothy in "Furry Tales" DorothyinTakingOff!Concert.jpg|Dorothy in "Taking Off Tour!" DorothyinPumpkinFace.jpg|Dorothy in "Pumpkin Face" DorothyinMusicalCake.jpg|Dorothy in "Musical Cake" DorothyandLaraField.jpg|Dorothy and Lara Field DorothyinProfessorSimon'sMusicalChallenge.jpg|Dorothy in "Professor Simon's Musical Challenge" File:Dorothyin2013.jpg|Dorothy in 2013 DorothyatFoodandWineExpoNewcastle.jpg|Dorothy at Food and Wine Expo Newcastle DorothyatHoytsAustralia.jpg|Dorothy at Hoyts Australia ToyDorothyPlayingFlute.jpg|Toy Dorothy playing flute Dorothy,PaulFieldandKathrynForgan-Flynn.jpg|Dorothy, Paul Field and Kathryn Forgan-Flynn MainPageDorothy.jpg|Dorothy in her main page picture DorothyinGoSantaGo!.jpg|Dorothy in "Go Santa Go!" CartoonDorothyDrinkingRosyTea.jpg|Cartoon of Dorothy drinking Rosy Tea DorothyinReady,Steady,Wiggle!Tour.jpg|Dorothy in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle! Tour" DorothyandDarcyWatson.jpg|Dorothy and Darcy Watson DorothyandCassieMounter.jpg|Dorothy and Cassie Mounter DorothyandFlorrieAinscough.jpg|Dorothy and Florrie Ainscough DorothyatHoytsEntertainmentQuarter.jpg|Dorothy at Hoyts Entertainment Quarter DorothyinApplesandBananas.jpg|Dorothy in "Apples and Bananas" DorothyandherTriplets.jpg|Dorothy and her triplets File:DorothyandChantelle.jpg|Dorothy and Chantelle DorothyinWiggleHouse.jpg|Dorothy in "Wigglehouse" File:DorothyinTVSeries8.png|Dorothy in "Ready, Steady, Wiggle!" TV Series 2 DorothyonTheRoast.jpg|Dorothy on The Roast Dorothyin2014.jpg|Dorothy in 2014 DorothyinTheHawk.jpg|Dorothy in "The Hawk" Dorothyin2015.jpg|Dorothy in 2015 DorothyinRockandRollPreschool.jpg|Dorothy in "Rock & Roll Preschool" coldoro.gif|Dorothy Color Printout '96 thci_dorothythedinosaur.jpg|Dorothy Color Printout '97 11147159_879050972131976_2579329438760796436_n.jpg|Dorothy in 2006 12079423_879052615465145_6822522986796802272_n.jpg|Dorothy in Rove Live dorothy.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy The Dinosaur In Ballet Costume DorothyinTheWigglesMeettheOrchestra.png|Dorothy in "The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra!" Dorothyin2016.jpg|Dorothy in 2016 DorothyonValentine'sDay.png|Dorothy on Valentine's Day DorothyinTheWigglesBigShowandCinderEmma!.jpg|Dorothy in The Wiggles BIG SHOW! & CinderEmma DorothyinTheWigglesBigShow!.jpg|Dorothy in The Wiggles Big Show! DorothyinAustraliaDay2014Concert.png|Dorothy in Australia Day 2014 Concert DorothyinTreehouseBigDayOut.png|Dorothy in Treehouse Big Day Out DorothyinTreehouseBigDayOutEpilogue.png|Dorothy in Treehouse Big Day Out Epilogue IMG 1090.png|Dorothy logo DorothyinTheWiggles'ReunionConcert.jpg|Dorothy in The Wiggles 'Reunion Concert Dorothyin2004Picture.jpg|Dorothy in 2004 Picture 12800132_10153275932047665_3361812683769735617_n.jpg|Dorothy as a cake bandicam 2016-02-29 22-01-02-869.jpg|Dorothy cartoon in Wiggletown 400693_10151686030052018_971539573_n.jpg|Dorothy and Rove McManus Dorothy-Eliminated-In-Big-Brother.jpg|Dorothy is eliminated in Big Brother r0_0_1128_1544_w1200_h678_fmax.jpg|Dorothy in 2011 13537617_10154483168907018_1730108095665104543_n.jpg|Dorothy and Butters the puppy 13603525_10154492965012018_2973807798089896420_o.jpg|Dorothy and a Cosmopolitan Bride Australia magazine Wiggles 120.jpg|Dorothy in Network Wiggles 10676265_10153075452007018_1357907349069375122_n.jpg|Dorothy in The Great Western Cafe 12644776_762016497231507_7368156570041881672_n.jpg|Dorothy in Fantastic Furniture 13419128_10154364225221802_7045621851929995230_n.jpg|Dorothy in Dreamworld 13076531_10154253148480209_1254098440732149150_n.jpg|Dorothy and some kids 075.JPG|Dorothy Dancing to Surfin Bird 17.JPG|Dorothy as a balloon 13679912_10154550768877018_5446058588932498258_o.jpg|Dorothy making the bed 5163468.jpg|Dorothy in The News Channel bcaa7ab6-4fc6-5247-9ab5-b82d7e6fb0f2.jpg|Dorothy in hospital with a broken leg cro-big.png|Cartoon Dorothy skating 10_item2.png|Cartoon Dorothy with beach stuff 100_1074.jpg|Dorothy upside down 100_1064.jpg|Dorothy and Bruce Thorburn s-l2000 (1).jpg|Dorothy in her book Dorothy's Day 2010-12-02-Wiggles-Concert-2010-1024x1024.jpg|Dorothy paragliding Dorothy.0.jpg|Dorothy in the frozen room wiggles 106.JPG|Dorothy in the desert 2395471222_22cd406406_o.jpg|Dorothy in the dark 6465686165_04038e462a_o.jpg|Dorothy on Anthony and Captains shoulder 9675271_eea778b0bf_o.jpg|Dorothy on the screen Dorothy.in.jpg|Dorothy in The 2003-2005 Tour s-l900 (1).jpg|Dorothy gardening anthonycarryingdorothy11610.jpg|Dorothy in Canada dorothy4.jpg|Dorothy in 1999 c9c3395d-754c-5726-9b5c-0e9ee8aa1c33.jpg|Dorothy in Greece 9840997a-eaba-5981-80e8-5505198805cc.jpg|Dorothy in Ireland 4156490203_366f83e100_o.jpg|Dorothy in Scotland 2779644419_57b4a549c8_o.jpg|Dorothy in Italy dino.png|Cartoon Dorothy hunting puppets_dor.jpg|Dorothy singing puppet bpack_dor_109.jpg|Dorothy Backpack $_43.JPG|Dorothy Plush $_25.JPG|Dorothy Plush with Watering Can $_103.JPG|New Dorothy Plush $_104.JPG|Dorothy Ballerina Doll $_105.JPG|Dorothy Singing Doll $_106.JPG|Dorothy Wiggly Buddies Doll $_127.JPG|Dorothy Rattle $_128.JPG|Dorothy Fairy Plush $_129.JPG|Dorothy Cuddle Plush CA65114_clipped_rev_1_1024x1024.jpeg|Dorothy Emma Plush s-l3900.jpg|Dorothy soft plush s-l4000.jpg|Dorothy blanket s-l4100.jpg|Dorothy beanbag plush s-l4200.jpg|Dorothy Giant Big Plush Stuffed Animal s-l4300.jpg|Dorothy 14 in Plush SAM_0185.jpg|Dorothy in a ambulance 28488-1194833578-4.jpg|Dorothy in Asia DSCN0526.JPG|Dorothy with some balloons DSCN0533.JPG|Dorothy having a balloon fight DSC_0791.jpg|Dorothy in Dreamland DSC_0789.jpg|Dorothy in Hawaii DSC_0796.jpg|Dorothy in the operating room DSC_0818.JPG|Dorothy in a pyramid IMG_8816.jpg|Dorothy on a ball wiggles9.jpg|Dorothy in the Fire Station IMG_8824.jpg|Dorothy in the Art Museum IMG_2094.jpg|Dorothy in the audience www.kapitikidsconnect.co_.nz_....jpg|Dorothy in the Library 6a00d8341cab3e53ef0120a74a93c2970b.jpg|Dorothy as The News Reporter EAR-50.gif|Dorothy in Malaysia EAR-86.GIF|Dorothy on the trapeze dsc_8067.jpg|a Girl in a Dorothy shirt Wiggles 1.jpg|Dorothy in Germany 11076284_10153391091167018_3255166351513240182_n.jpg|Dorothy in a childhood place 11130215_10153391091162018_9064535000345865770_n.jpg|Dorothy and some kids 603816_10153391091157018_2818400092765610505_n.jpg|Dorothy as a teacher 11083826_10153391091147018_3544171057306208564_n.jpg|Dorothy in Gymnastics dorothy 001.jpg|Dorothy dreaming about roses tumblr_lxrhlgS1W01r4tzlyo1_400.jpg|Dorothy in Ballet Class 14138676_10154700807712018_1788725354334863208_o.jpg|Dorothy in her show Dorothy and Fairy Clare_web.jpg|Dorothy and Fairy Clare Library-8505.JPG|Dorothy in the mall 2008_0712dreamworld0062.JPG|Dorothy singing in the studio 0ad9af76-6f56-4801-8fc1-210883af561b.jpg|Dorothy and Shaun K 1dorothy_the_dinosaur_visit_feb-scaled-1000.jpg|Dorothy in Starlight 7c0117d5-4833-40c0-a566-6237be3f2ec7.jpg|Dorothy in New York City 78bf4a6b-1ddd-4d14-99e9-75f6314d4d14.jpg|Dorothy and some kids 110713_Dorothy-the-dinosaur-1128-020.jpg|Dorothy in New Zealand 188427_10150124413382226_555242225_6321908_1503552_n.jpg|Dorothy and a girl 189099_10150124413447226_555242225_6321909_630828_n.jpg|Dorothy doing pull ups 1567340-0-dorothy.jpg|Dorothy in a tunnel 12328267_599062463577558_2059113912_n.jpg|Dorothy in a Class Dorothy11.jpg|Dorothy in London,England Dorothy-the-Dinosaur-at-Dreamworld.jpg|Dorothy in a Orchestra dorothy-dinosaur-470x140.jpg|Dorothy in Preschool dorothy-the-dinosaur.jpg|Dorothy in a show Dreamworld 110.jpg|Dorothy and a girl Dreamworld 111.jpg|Dorothy in the arcade DSCN3178.JPG|Dorothy in the Wiggly Play Center e742460d-8ea2-4985-8ac8-b40256a1f616.jpg|Dorothy in Preschool EDE_25-06-2010_EGN_02_a240610-01-01_ct620x465.jpg|Dorothy and some kids egn_7478_t620.JPG|Dorothy and some kids Ellie_Dorothy_t620.jpg|Dorothy and Fairy Larrissa ff7fc3aa-2225-4cf9-8c60-cfb858b19853.jpg|Dorothy in a white picture IMG_1951.JPG|Dorothy and a girl IMG_1953.JPG|Dorothy and a girl r0_0_2165_1294_w1200_h678_fmax.jpg|Dorothy and some kids RBC220313ryanflenady_t620.jpg|Dorothy and a boy TY 2nd BIRTHDAY 011.jpg|Dorothy and some kids YourPhoto_0001.jpg|Dorothy and a girl PastedGraphic-1.jpg|Dorothy Ride 0199.jpg|The Yellow Part 2737477334_aaae4e8318_o.jpg|Dorothy in a Marching Band 10691866_1528634390700948_383420975_n.jpg|Dorothy Balloon 1218_2_doro_90.jpg|Dorothy in her TV Series 3 11378652_775380109244517_1823325635_n.jpg|Dorothy and the Hi 5 gang 13643510_621069628058318_1534625599_n.jpg|Dorothy in Wiggle Town Tour 6619466818514891827.jpg|Dorothy in Hi 5 amani2.JPG|Dorothy in Fox News dreamworld21.jpg|Dorothy and a girl photo.jpg|Dorothy and a girl post-15c.jpg|Dorothy in Surgery princess9.jpg|Dorothy in Royal Academy of Dinosaur Dancing 94889267_705879fdc9_o.jpg|Dorothy and some kids wiggles 127.JPG|Dorothy pretending to be a host 1446792269067.jpg|Dorothy and Ballet Dancers 49c1a23f48b5ec4567ee84e5e23d1d5f.jpg|Dorothy and Irish Dancers IMG 7020.jpg|Dorothy in a Dreamworld Show 30906623_01b6afc036_o.jpg|Dorothy on Vacation 30906845_76eeba6aff_o.jpg|Dorothy in the beach 38128263_bbaaacc132_o.jpg|Dorothy in Japan 212844056_d4882cb501_o.jpg|Dorothy in a show 212844247_3e77e87314_o.jpg|Dorothy and Mic Conway 405386120_ac7cfe8caf_o.jpg|Dorothy teaching math 920524145_a0f751abd1_o.jpg|Dorothy in Art Class 2780499094_70044e4671_o.jpg|Dorothy in town 323494784_cf3f52bfd9_o.jpg|Dorothy playing Checkers 3744239467_09b87f9e07_o.jpg|Dorothy in the shop 3751149959_b90c3b454a_o.jpg|Dorothy in the dark room 3751939002_c1c76a9209_o.jpg|Dorothy doing homework 3776764246_81b49774e2_o.jpg|Dorothy in Wiggle Town 3802874326_7d34da5369_o.jpg|Dorothy in the scary room 4930757919_bab1f0819d_o.jpg|Dorothy in United Kingdom 7752740580_74098d3d89_o.jpg|Dorothy in Illnois 11231021_908471815884252_103337513041639194_n.jpg|Dorothy in Rock & Roll Preschool Tour! 11059235_10206533599198309_3469552393609874933_n.jpg|Dorothy and a girl 11080781_10153223844839679_1269361803955538909_o.jpg|Dorothy and Fairy Clare at a show 11150266_10152769018846976_6912690316275119776_n.jpg|Dorothy and a boy 11205547_10152769019351976_7234398847300955086_n.jpg|Dorothy hugging a boy 13450934_1029701903733906_7344392588799781838_n.jpg|Dorothy and the Hooley Dooleys 2780501128_63eeda67ee_o.jpg|Dorothy in the florist Dorothy_and_dancers2.jpg|Dorothy pretending to be Little Sir Echo 5948181270_d117820170_o.jpg|Dorothy in The Rose Petal shop 136385943_4d3e27e808_o.jpg|Dorothy in the Band Room 76.JPG|Dorothy and Ellen DeGeneres 2096769098_8ef470faf6_o.jpg|Dorothy on a truck 2208957502_47a594ce33_o.jpg|Dorothy in a plane 5176402583_45f74c08c4_o.jpg|Dorothy in a parade 14449933_10154511065043965_3591419927775191728_n.jpg|Another Dorothy Cake 3032320157_7cd05a03ee_o.jpg|Dorothy in Sydney Children's Hospital 2783335171_81dc4e3a8c_o.jpg|Dorothy in Cooking Class 2416001355_150993a766_o.jpg|Dorothy and The Murray Balloon 2362692576_7bd77bffea_o.jpg|Dorothy and a girl 2437455259_85e4b4bf22_o.jpg|Dorothy and The Wiggly Dancers 2438276336_64ed52be37_o.jpg|Dorothy in Town Hall 2743276801_9169dd1b5f_o.jpg|Dorothy in a taxi 2743276975_e727c0902d_o.jpg|Dorothy in a bus IMG_5336.jpg|Dorothy in a lamb shirt 3f64f77533a07f57189bad5b2949c702.jpg|Dorothy in a 2011 show WigglesDorothyDance-.jpg|Dorothy and some children Phoebe at Wiggly Play Land and ride home_0028.jpg|Dorothy and a girl 278448430_8d30f2e898_o.jpg|Dorothy in shaking clothes 244559582 c60a46094b o.jpg|Dorothy building a bird house 304800451 2c2b16b908 o.jpg|Dorothy in a orchestra 304800726_09143f2052_o.jpg|Dorothy in Westbury Theater 304800978_c1bf70204d_o.jpg|Dorothy in Times Square 321361370_2e040063e7_o.jpg|Dorothy in a Subway Train 492049329_17e3faaca5_o.jpg|Dorothy and a girl 2644932197_bc3332b596_o.jpg|Dorothy and a flying mouse 13567050_10157200252430571_1012230194391124373_n.jpg|Dorothy in a 1994 show 294469537_248e65e8e2_o.jpg|Dorothy building a rose tree house 294469932_4b1afa7b4f_o.jpg|Dorothy in the emergency room 294469971_d7fe0b1c79_o.jpg|Dorothy in the underwater room 3655191882_9d49c2ce6f_o.jpg|Dorothy and a girl 13435346_10154444494287018_7165382597130164020_n.jpg|Dorothy in a Red Nose Day Party 188940813_43226a9b92_o.jpg|Dorothy in The 2006 Tour 20091016 andrea dorothy.jpg|Dorothy and a girl 20091016 andrea izzy dorothy.jpg|Dorothy and some kids 20091016 andrea kevin meet dorothy-1.jpg|Dorothy and some children and their dad 20091916 Kevin meets dorothy.jpg|Dorothy in a Spitfires coat 20091916 Kevin meets dorothy-2.jpg|Dorothy and some kids 29051992006_a0aed012d1_o.jpg|Dorothy in a Toy Fair 531692234_caa410dfe4_o.jpg|Dorothy in The 2007 UK Tour 8259679471_015954750e_o.jpg|Dorothy and Paul Field 3665221788_254d554155_o.jpg|Dorothy in Gregs Room 11723531516_f90516e431_o.jpg|Dorothy echoing P1050401.JPG|Dorothy in a wedding dorothy3.JPG|Dorothy in The UK CSTaVG8UkAAm49f.jpg|Dorothy and a girl CSTcdKyU8AAy5ZH.jpg|Dorothy in a intermission CUnW8bLVAAAAp73.jpg|Dorothy and some ballet dancers DSC01262.JPG|Dorothy and 2 girls Dorothy_Dinosaur_6267727_ver1.0_640_480.jpg|Dorothy in The Lachy TV Series 1377600_436476426473210_1070060002_n.jpg|Dorothy on a pumpkin 2135112777_71d4252eb8_o.jpg|Dorothy as a news reporter 2135112895_3ff6218cf8_o.jpg|Dorothy in Dreamland 2547008999_2380ff2f5e_o.jpg|Dorothy as a Cake Edible 6962949713 e7011a869f o.jpg|Dorothy playing Guess The Animal game 198718_10150735575245573_2524512_n.jpg|Dorothy playing Cranium Hullaballoo The-Wiggles-Anthonys-Fruity-Feast-Region-4.jpg|Dorothy Shadow Bananas-in-Pyjamas-The-Rainmakers-Region-4.jpg|Dorothy Shadow Cartoon 15317746_1175949969119903_7236228180365221601_n.jpg|Dorothy playing V Smile 15823300_10158042745630173_9210227906540201709_n.jpg|Dorothy and a girl 15873507_10154262249868927_2150934876549590215_n.jpg|Dorothy in ABC Kids World 17352320_973105826159715_6834085361364114613_n.jpg|Dorothy in Scotland DEC 070.jpg|Dorothy in BBC News 1446027138135.jpg|Dorothy and some Irish Dancers 112329212.jpg|Dorothy in The 2006 UK Tour B80a5686-915e-53d9-b21f-e33ad03052f6.jpg|Dorothy on top of Simon 706049 510470978977140 324131499 o.jpg|Dorothy in Aria Awards $_5,0000000000000000000.JPG|Dorothy Gardening $_21,000.jpg|Dorothy Sleeping with Jeff 0dorothy_the_dinosaur_visit_feb-scaled-1000.jpg|Dorothy and The Starlight Gang 2_1205065_e.jpg|Dorothy and some kids in line 285086 10150735575675573 5716692 n.jpg|Dorothy in London in the UK Dorothy the dinosaur visit feb-scaled-1000.jpg|Dorothy and a boy 544979 375088875855204 2129497962 n.jpg|Dorothy and Joan Rivers 282548 10150735574980573 3560031 n.jpg|Dorothy milking cows 5163467.jpg|Dorothy in Ontario ZX6201A025S00_460.jpg|Dorothy in Goodwill dorothy_the_ballerina_by_tuftedpuffin.jpg|Dorothy in The 2004 US Tour wiggles-dorothy-getting-flowers.jpg|Dorothy and Jimmy Barnes wigglesshow.JPG|Dorothy and Alex Keller 1094080267 5281674008 o.jpg|Dorothy and a girl 2135113309 42c0513e9f o.jpg|Dorothy and Ben Murray 278149413 9e8ce84d4c o.jpg|Dorothy in a Hooley Dooleys Show 278149453 88dc305261 o.jpg|Dorothy on the speaker 217802_423279624375562_1321124395_n.jpg|Dorothy on a red Cake 17309493_10154180205841386_1003517505179694505_n.jpg|Dorothy Light Up Wand 17546917_10212759765294122_4273421164675947948_o.jpg|Dorothy as a Vanilla Cake 17796818_10155934260456124_5992294432419351115_n.jpg|Dorothy as a Chocolate Cake The-Wiggles-Dorothys-Day-Flap-Board-Book-Vgc-_57.jpg|Dorothy in Lift the Flap IMG_0300.JPG|Dorothy Cowgirl Shirt 9781760402013-2.jpg|Dorothy in The Wiggles Learning Cards 6a0133ec5a02bf970b0148c6816402970d.jpg|Dorothy Toddler Shirt Dorothy Show 008.jpg|Dorothy Pink Toddler Shirt dorothy131.png|Cartoon Dorothy Lucky dinosaur by tuftedpuffin.jpg|Dorothy and Dylan Madurun 19510091_10154938546978732_6804499402940899984_n.jpg|Dorothy in Duets 19510168_10154938548693732_3939661289037073474_n.jpg|Dorothy and a girl 19510363_10154938549698732_688622185698998064_n.jpg|Dorothy and Parker Crispin 19488603_482755002068196_8344831278390133380_o.jpg|Dorothy and Peppa Pig 6a00e0097e4e6888330133f21a6cf6970b.jpg|Dorothy and her fairies 404587 10151214832355280 246422603 n.jpg|Dorothy and some kids 216692 10150735582290573 7889697 n.jpg|Dorothy and The Robloxian Wiggles 33568_10150111726838228_4641532_n.jpg|Dorothy hugging a girl 528588_10151321177664828_458542575_n.jpg|Dorothy and a Fisher Price Drawing Board 1003985_10200742964607918_529734589_n.jpg|Dorothy and a boy 10291100_10153734028518593_266551480257685261_n.jpg|Dorothy and a girl 15823080_10211847368365596_210293160145252719_n.jpg|Dorothy and Randy The Panda 17201352_10155866150558154_8422582962684515633_n.jpg|Dorothy and a girl 18700024_10155478943875039_9191087151258377785_n.jpg|Dorothy building blocks 1493387581130.jpg|Dorothy and Oliver Brian The-Wiggles-Dorothy-board-book-_57.jpg|Dorothy and some green things The-Wiggles-DOROTHY-THE-DINOSAUR-LARGE-SOFTCOVER-ABC-_57.jpg|Dorothy in Spicks and Specks The-Wiggles-DOROTHY-THE-DINOSAUR-LARGE-SOFTCOVER-ABC-_57 (1).jpg|Dorothy in Westfield Marion ee722b433549b63dac84445aa0fb2007.png|Cartoon Dorothy in 2001 Dorothy the dinosuar by rhiannon astraea.jpg|Dorothy and Paulini 8229640543_56f2aca572_o.jpg|Dorothy in Da Kath & Kim Code 8230705738_0d07f501d4_o.jpg|Dorothy in South Shore Music Circus File:Wiggly,WigglyChristmas!271.png|Dorothy in "Wiggly, Wiggly Christmas!" (2017) 17203192_10210633064475145_3231694572250237738_n.jpg|Dorothy and Tom Hubbard 22449795_1693418014016165_5756189800563359092_n.png|Dorothy,Paul Field and Lucy Durack photos.medleyphoto.2224768.jpg|Dorothy in Jerrabomberra Village Shopping Centre IMG_0736.jpg|Dorothy in "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle!" 4July200630.jpg|Dorothy in the 2006 UK Tour 35 (1).jpg|Dorothy in the 2006 Belfast Tour 28238503_10156381583907018_1382458411531183787_o.jpg|Dorothy in the 2005 UK Tour IMG_6360.jpg|Dorothy with black spots (on a bootleg guitar toy) DorothyPickingRoses.jpg|Dorothy picking roses in "Top Of The Tots" DorothyPlayingRedStarryKeyboard.jpg|Dorothy playing the Red Starry Keyboard Dorothy_in_Wiggles_dress.png|Dorothy in her Wiggles-coloured dress Butterfliesflit.jpeg|Animated Dorothy in "Butterflies Flit" Dorothy cartoon.jpg|Cartoon Dorothy dorothy (2).jpg|Dorothy in her tutu 131660_10150106539818829_7855476_o.jpg|Dorothy in Wallingford,Connecticut 1F02AE22-4E71-4A98-B8DA-769B9427E445.jpeg|Dorothy in The Taiwanese Wiggles concert File:DotheTwist!51.png|Dorothy in the "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle!" TV Series File:WigglePop!45.png|Dorothy in "Wiggle Pop!" TheWiggles'BigBalletDay!32.png|Dorothy in "The Wiggles' Big Ballet Day!" Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries